1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to decorative plant holders, such as hanging baskets. In particular, the invention relates to mobile sculptures, suspended from a ceiling, for holding plants in places such as indoors, on patios, on balconies, or even outdoors.
2. Description of related art including information disclosed under 37 C.F.R. .sctn..sctn. 1.97-1.99
It has been popular for many years to place indoor plants in pots hung from the ceiling. Pots are often suspended by a rope tied to a hook attached to the ceiling or other suspensions indoors and outdoors. Many different sizes and types of rope, such as macrame, have been used for suspending pots.
In other cases, several metal wires are attached to the upper rim of the pot. The unsightly wires are then substantially hidden by the leaves of the plant.
Mobile sculptures have been a popular form of fine art for many years. A mobile is generally an arrangement of thin forms, rings, rods, etc. that are suspended from a ceiling by means of fine wires or threads. Simple geometric shapes, such as circles, ovals, and rectangles have also been used in mobile sculptures.